


Despair

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Высшие учебные заведения, Учебные заведения, невзаимные чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Хёнджун не понимает английский. И своё сердце.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Heo Hyonjoon | Hwall
Series: The Universe by M&N [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	Despair

_2015 год_

Хёнджун вбежал в аудиторию, не удосужившись постучаться. Поймав недовольный взгляд преподавателя, он беззвучно прошептал: «Прости, мам.» Он быстро оглядел аудиторию и поймал на себе взгляд одного из студентов.

— Джейкоб, продолжай читать. — Мама Хёнджуна протянула руку, забирая у сына папку с бумагами, которую она попросила принести.

Освободившись от ноши, Хёнджун снова посмотрел на того студента. Кажется, именно его и звали Джейкоб, потому что он опустил голову и начал читать что-то на английском. Хёнджун с иностранными языками был не в ладах, поэтому едва понял даже несколько слов. Но заметил, что этот Джейкоб говорил не так, как его одноклассники-отличники. У него не было акцента.

— Хёнджун, — тихо произнесла мама. Парень спохватился. Он всё-таки прервал занятие. Махнув на прощание матери, Хёнджун покинул кабинет. Но вот уходить с территории университета он не торопился. Он вышел во двор учебного заведения и уселся на скамейку так, чтобы видеть выход. Он включил случайную песню на телефоне, откинулся на спинку скамейки и вытянул ноги.

Прошло не больше часа, как из университета начали выходить студенты. Хёнджун сразу вытащил наушники и выключил музыку. Парень выпрямился и вытянул шею, внимательно рассматривая каждого, кто покидал здание. Всё это время он думал, почему же он остался здесь? Почему не ушёл домой или ещё куда-то? Адекватного ответа он так и не нашёл, поэтому решил, что во всём виновата его упёртость. Как только он услышал голос студента, он решил, что сделает всё, чтобы с ним познакомиться.

«Не тот. И это не он. Блин, отойдите, за вами же ничего не видно! Блин, где же этот Джейкоб?»

Минут десять спустя он, наконец, его увидел. Он сразу вскочил на ноги, собравшись подойти, но увидел, что тот был не один. Рядом с ним шёл другой студент, а чуть подальше ещё несколько студенток.

Уверенность Хёнджуна сошла на нет за долю секунды. Как он, школьник, может получить внимание такого красивого студента?..

***

Как бы то ни было, в тот же день спать Хёнджун ложился абсолютно довольный собой. Вместо того, чтобы ставить себя в неловкое положение перед всеми студентами, он придумал, как поставить себя в неловкое положение только перед Джейкобом. Хёнджун не интересовался английским от слова совсем, — здесь тоже виновата его упёртость, наверное. Когда твои родители — преподаватели иностранных языков, любовь к ним исчезает очень быстро. Но сегодня ему удалось убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: порадовать родителей своей «тягой к знаниям» и стать ближе к одному конкретному студенту. Мама пообещала уговорить Джейкоба стать репетитором Хёнджуна.

Следующим вечером Хёнджун готов был танцевать джигу-дрыгу от счастья, потому что его замечательная, умная мама просто не оставила студенту выбора, когда предложила Джейкобу, который всегда брал только самые интересные, а иногда и экстраординарные темы для курсовых, сделать из этого репетиторства исследовательскую работу. Правда уже минут через пять Хёнджун остановился посреди комнаты в странной позе, осознав, что если он не хочет навредить, ему придётся и правда учить английский.

«На что только не пойдёшь ради… Бля, чувак, ты не мог так быстро влюбиться…» — вздохнул парень, проводя рукой по волосам.

***

Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как Джейкоб начал заниматься с ним. Они сидели в комнате Хёнджуна уже второй час и напряжение в комнате было почти осязаемым.

— Ну почему ты не понимаешь этого?! — почти крикнул Джейкоб, опустив голову на стол от бессилия. — Я же вижу, что ты стараешься!

— Каков учитель, — огрызнулся Хёнджун, у которого уже голова болела от ежедневных занятий. Джейкоб поднял голову со стола и внимательно посмотрел на подопечного.

— Мне кажется, учитель здесь не причём. — Студент покачал головой. — Ты знаешь всю грамматику для твоего уровня, я каждый день даю тебе новые слова, которые ты учишь. Дело в тебе, только я не пойму, в чём конкретно.

— Тогда почему у меня ничего не получается? Я столько времени потратил на то, чтобы выучить все эти правила.

— Я не знаю. Я думал, что если буду давать тебе задания поинтереснее, ты сможешь понять систему.

— Может в этом всё дело? — неожиданно раздался голос мамы Хёнджуна. Парни даже не услышали, когда она зашла. Она подошла к сыну, приобняв его. — Хёнджун, детка, скажи мне. Ты ведь ненавидишь английский? Он кажется тебе далёким и сложным, и несмотря на то, что ты вызубрил правила, ты не понимаешь язык? И ты здесь не затем, чтобы его учить?

Хёнджун покраснел и кивнул.

Джейкоб ахнул.

— Какой же я глупый! — Он начал что-то быстро писать на листочке. Хёнджун заинтересованно смотрел на него, всё ещё ничего не понимая.

— Я пойду, — шепнула сыну госпожа Хо. — Кажется, у нашего друга наступил момент просветления.

Она ушла, а двое парней так и остались сидеть в комнате, не проронив ни слова, было слышно лишь шуршание листов и равномерное дыхание Джейкоба.

— Вот, — закончив писать, он протянул Хёнджуну листок. — Попробуй их решить.

— Но здесь пятнадцать упражнений! — недовольно воскликнул школьник. Джейкоб вздохнул.

— Просто начни решать.

Хёнджун поджал губы, но промолчал. Посмотрев на первое задание, он не поверил своим глазам. Оно было словно для первоклассника. Он мысленно фыркнул и быстро написал ответ. Каждое следующее задание было немного сложнее предыдущего, но Хёнджуну было интересно дойти до конца, ведь он столько уже смог сделать. Когда он закончил, Джейкоб забрал у него лист и пробежался по нему глазами.

— Хёнджун! Ты молодец! — на лице Джейкоба засияла улыбка. — Ты справился.

— Да там задания для первоклассников были, — школьник закатил глаза.

Джейкоб прищурился.

— Ты не понял, да? — Хёнджун вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Смотри сюда. — Джейкоб взял другой лист. Там было то задание, с которым Хёнджун бился больше получаса, но так и не решил. Они были абсолютно одинаковыми.

— Но… как?

— Как и сказала твоя мама все эти задания были для тебя непонятными и далёкими, потому что ты не любишь язык, но стоило заменить некоторые предложения на те, которые ближе тебе, у тебя всё получилось!

Хёнджун улыбнулся. Он справился.

— Только позволь задать тебе один вопрос, — голос студента вдруг стал серьёзным. Хёнджун посмотрел на него. — Если ты не хотел учить английский, почему твоя мама так настаивала на моём репетиторстве? К тому же, у тебя замечательные родители, они могли и сами тебе помочь? Так в чём же причина?

— В тебе, — тихо выдохнул Хёнджун.

— Что? — Такого Джейкоб точно не ожидал.

— Я хотел с тобой подружиться, — продолжил Хёнджун. — А стало кажется только хуже.

— Боже, малыш. Почему ты так говоришь? Я, конечно, не понимаю, зачем нужно было терпеть все эти мучения, если можно было просто сказать, что ты хочешь дружить, но ничего точно не стало хуже.

— Стало, — голос Хёнджуна стал еле слышимым. Он уставился в пол. — Потому что я в тебя влюбился.

Джейкоб застыл.

— Я… — он не мог подобрать правильных слов, чтобы не ранить чувства младшего. — Мне жаль, малыш. Я не думаю, что я… Мне нравятся девушки, Хёнджун.

Хёнджун не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Джейкоба. Ему казалось, что внутри что-то сломалось. Что-то очень нежное и хрупкое.

Он не знал, сколько просидел так. Он не слышал, как ушёл Джейкоб после того, как несколько минут гладил его по волосам. Он даже не почувствовал мягкий поцелуй в щёку.

Всё, что он чувствовал, — пустота на месте когда-то надеющегося на взаимность сердца.


End file.
